All the colors look brighter now
by Professur
Summary: This is a crossover with XXXholic, where Hisoka has to go visit and undead-should dead. Rated t cause its just safe that way


**RIGHTY-O: So this was originally in crossover territory, but i decided i got sic of that name and so as i changed it i thought What the hey? I'll just put in in Yami, tack something on about that and be done with it. So here it is. I doubt any one gets the title in the slightest, so i'll share my reasons. Kate Bush does this song called 'oh to be in love' and the title of this fic is one of the lines. Drun Hisoa inda remindsme of that song so thats how it came to be. Not very relevant but yeah.  
**

**Note: i do not own yami no matsuei or xxxholic. and this is the first fanfic i ever really finished so if it kinda sucks its only partailly my fault. oh and has anyone else ever noticed that when the person dosen't finish the sentence it goes ...? its like the ever dramatic DUHN DUHN DUHN!  
**

**Hisoka was having a bad day. Well, technically his day had started yesterday. He and his partner Tsuzuki had been called into Chief Konoe's office for job briefing. There was someone who should have died long ago, but didn't. But they weren't going to see what was up. Oh no, they were just supposed to check on her and make sure she was alright. And it wasn't even in their district. Strange, though easy enough. Then it turns out that Tsuzuki had angered Tatsumi and was being forced to stay and help with paperwork(very much to his displeasure.) So Hisoka was to go alone, and Tsuzuki would join him in 24 hours.**

** This had all occurred yesterday afternoon. Since then, with only 'a weird shop, you can't miss it' to go by, Hisoka was having no luck. 'A weird shop?' he thought. 'What the hell does that mean?' For all his searching, the weirdest shop he'd found so far had been a clown shop. Who really wanted a big red nose and size 27 shoes anyways?**

** Hissy-pissy from his unfruitful search through the night, he decided to rest in a park. He entered the park and immediately regretted doing so. The whole place stunk of sewage! He was about to turn away when he noticed a giant tree on a hill, overlooking a pond a ways in. 'From up there i could see any weird place from far away.' he thought, for Hisoka never ventured into the realm of talking to himself. 'And i bet it doesn't stink up there with the wind and all.'**

** So up the tree he went. It wasn't hard seeing as how old and thick the branches were. He stopped just under a giant birds nest on a wide and flat branch. Miles were at his easy viewage. 'Right, now to find weird places. There's a big red building with a giant yellow- oh wait it's a mcdonalds HQ or something. Scratch that. Of course, that ship shaped building is awful weird and hard to miss. That could be it, but is it a shop?' The wind tussled his hair. 'At least the breeze is nice,' he mused as he continued his search.**

** After 5 minutes more of searching(having identified 8 more weird impossible to miss buildings), Hisoka became aware of a loud thumping noise. When the screech came, he looked up to find a gimungo bird diving towards him, talons at the ready. 'Aw shit!' he mentally shouted. 'That nest must be it's home. Too close for comfort, huh?'**

** With the attacker so close, all he could do to prepare himself was throw up his arms to protect his face. To the young shinigami's shame, he took an instinctive step back. Sadly, the branch had at some point decided not to grow that direction. And due to a misunderstanding about which way to go with gravity(ever notice how often these happen?) the blond teen let out a cry and promptly fell from the tree.**

** "It's a lovely day," Kimihiro Watanuki stated to no one in particular. "All the leaves have fallen, the air is brisk and the sun i shining. On such a nice day, i could have HAD a nice day. But uh no. Yuko-san asked me to do a job. That is all fine, but why did you have to come along?!" This last sentence was directed at the boy by his side. Domeki(for who else would it be?) just stared at him and said, "Because i want to." Like that was an answer.**

** Watanuki was out and about doing an odd job for Yuko-san. He was supposed to walk to the 'big old tree on the smelly hill, get leaves and come back.' Luckily, Watanuki actually knew where this was. So off he went and who else was he to run into but long dis-liked Domeki. **

** "I bet he planned this," he thought out loud(take that as HE is not afraid of talking to himself.) "I bet Yuko-san called him just so he could specially bug me. An then he'll follow me back and demand food and with food Mokona will want liquor. Not to mention Yuko-san who'll want both and- Oh what's that smell?" he interuppted himself, his nose scrunched.**

** The duo had reached the park with the big area smelt kinda like sewage and garbage. 'The smell seems to be coming from the pond.'**

** "The pond is really polluted" Domeki unknowingly confirmed. "That is why there isn't anyone here. It's so bad the nature foundation is petitioning for special equipment to clean it. You gonna get the leaves?" Watanuki started towards the tree."Of course," he scowled, bending down. "That's why i'm here. But i don't get what's so fancy about these leaves. The tree must be magical or something. Or Yuko-san's gone bonkers. Or she's messing with me. Probably that one."**

** Soon after, Watanuki's bag was filed with crackling leaves. He stood up and looked across the pond. The hill was steep and lead directly to the waters edge. The massive oaks branches cast pretty noonday shadows along the ground and reflected on the waters surface. 'The water doesn't look bad. It almost looks clean enough to drink, except for that smell. But it still seems clean.' A diaper ominously popped up. 'Or not,' he cringed.**

** As the spectacled boy turned to Domeki(for if he was coming, he was helping), he heard a bird screech from above. "Must be hunting" he muttered to himself. Then there was an all too human shout and a great crashing began. Soon, an un-identified falling object smashed into Watanuki from above and they both tumbled down afore mentioned hill, coming to a splash in the pond.**

** Domeki dashed down the hill meaning to jump in, but he saw Watanuki surface so he swerved to a stop at the edge. "Are you okay?!" he shouted. The soggy teen spluttered a reply that was taken as a yes. As Domeki heaved a sigh of relief, another form rose to the surface. Then said form bobbed back down. It didn't come back.**

** 'Dammit,' he thought, as he stripped himself of shoes and coat. 'That looked human.' So he merged himself in the water in hope of finding the other form. The water was crystal clear so it wasn't hard. The swimmer grasped the apparently non-swimmer(who was now thrashing about 7 feet under) around the waist and swam up.**

** Domeki surfaced to find himself about ten feet from a worried Watanuki, 'bout 18 feet from the shore and carrying a hacking who-knows-what. Both he and Watanuki made their ways to the ground. When they got there, he again asked "You okay?" The smaller teen nodded and turned around as he stepped on shore.**

** "What hit me?" he asked as he readjusted his glasses. "What's that you're holding?" Domeki dropped his coughing cargo on the grass. The who-knows-what started puking up what looked like mud and water. This was not surprising as it was covered head to toe in a black sludge. **

** "That and i don't know. Must have crashed in to the floor though, judging by the mud. Does it seem like a spirit?" 'Hope i didn't save something just so it can hurt us' he thought.**

** Watanuki shook his head as he walked towards the previously UFO/presently WKW. The being finally seemed to have hacked up all the unwanted stomach contents and started rubbing at it's eyes. The boy couldn't tell what was wrong until he saw the mud wasn't coming off and there was a black film of it cover the WKW's eyes, holding them shut.**

** "My eyes! They won't open," he shouted, for the WKW's voice sounded male. "I can't see." He resumed the now desperate rubbing.**

** Here, i'm gonna try getting it off with my sleeve." Watanuki gently rubbed at the WKW's face to no avail. "Damn, it's not coming off. I know! I bet if we go to Yuko-san's, she'll be able to fix it. Will you come?**

** The being seemed to ponder it, then nodded. "Yeah i'll come. But how will i get there? I can't very well walk around like this, can i?"**

** This one, Domeki had the answer to. He had been putting on his socks and shoes during this conversation. Now he picked up his dry coat and threw it at Watanuki. "Put that on, you'll catch a cold." Then, seeing as how he was already soaked, he picked up the WKW(who loudly protested) and put the suspected him over his shoulder. He chose to ignore the dripping sludge.**

** "You're really gonna carry him?" **

** "Put me down!"**

** "Yup. It's no problem. The WKW is light as a feather." **

** "The what?" 'Forgot.' Domeki thought. 'Thats only in my head.'**

** "Excuse me! You can put me down!"**

** "Oh look! My leaf bag. I must have dropped it when i got hit."**

** "Hold mine too."**

** "Let me go!"**

** "Hold it yourself. It's not like they're heavy." **

** "But i'm carrying the who-knows-what."**

** "Ugh fine. You'd better be thankful."**

** "Are you even listening to me?! I said, LET GO!"**

** "-And the stuff won't come off. We thought maybe you could help." Watanuki finished his retelling of the days happenance. The person he was relaying this info to was the owner of the shop he kinda worked at, was a tall and elegant woman in(today) a cashmere sweater, fuzzy black pants and white boot leaned over the WKW, who now sat attentively listening to the conversation. "Hmm," she said. "I can. Did you bring the leaves?" Watanuki her sorta employee nodded. "Yeah, they're in the front hall."**

** Now it was Yuko's turn to nod. "Okay, i will help. Maru, Moro!" At her voice, two little girls came in. One had short pink hair, the other long blue locks. They had bee created for the shop. "I need you to take the sludge monster" she gestured towards the muck-covered WKW " and run him a bath. Put the Awesome Magic Powder gel in before running the water. Same goes in the washing machine with his clothes. And i need you to find him some clean clothes, 'kay? Thank you."**

** The girls smiled and ran over to the WKW. One each held a hand and guided him from the room and down the hall. Once they were gone, Watanuki turned to Yuko. "HIs eyes WILL get better, won't they?"**

** Yuko sighed and said "Yes, he should be fine. Anyone else, not so much. The black muck holds all the pollutants from the water. Notice how clean it was? The large oak tree purifies the pond. But it pushes all the toxins into the mud. So waters clean as can be, while the mud is dangerous as all get out. Thats what causes the smell."**

** Watanuki shook his head. "So that's why you wanted the leaves. The purification powers. Interesting. Next question. He was allowed in. Does he have a wish?"**

** Yuko chuckled. "No, hes one of a few special cases. He can come and go as he pleases." Suddenly she jumped up and her serious face was replaced in favor of a playful one. "No more questions until after lunch. I'm, starving!"**

** 30 minutes later...**

** Afetr having dried off, Watanuki started to prepare lunch. This didn't take long for he'd prepped earlier. When he was finished, he entered the dining room carrying a platter and came face to face with Domeki(who'd been running a quick trip home to change his wet clothes.) Oh joy.**

** "Dammit! You didn't have t came back, you know. You could have eaten your own food for once." Watanuki ranted and raved as he brought out the food. It was salad, sliced fruit, bread with olive oil and hot butternut squash soup. **

** Domeki stared at the food, then the cook. "But my food would have been here," he said. "So i had to come eat it."**

** "Grrrr. You rub me the wrong way. Yuko-san! Mokona! Food is done! Don't eat until everyone is here," he added, slapping Domeki's hands away from the meal.**

** Yuko strode into the room, but without Mokona. Watanuki was about to ask where the black puffball had located itself, but the answer came first. "AAAHH! What is that?!" "Not nice! Mokona is Mokona! And Mokona came to get you for lunch." He now had a pretty good idea as to where Mokona was. 'Sounds about right outside the bathroom. Bothering our guest, im sure.'**

** When Watanuki, Yuko and Domekiwere seated, the door opened and in popped Mokona. "Don't start without Mokona!" the...um...Mokona cried. In jumped the furball, to be followed by a much more hesitant, non-jumping, previously WKW.**

** Hisoka, now clean, was pushed through the door by Maru and Moro. His blond hair caught the light and his overly large emeralds he called eyes looked uneased. He was clad in a light blue grecian tunic and black stared and he blushed. The first words he heard were, "Yuko-san, why do you have that outfit?" It was from a boy with glasses. By voice, he decided this was not the one who carried him. So Watanuki. 'Shoot,' he thought. 'I knew they picked the stupidest clothes they could find. At least they don't shop at the clown store.'**

** He looked at the women next to the boy. She smiled and waved for him to come sit. Watanuki had called here Yuko. There was also another boy next to her. The one who carried him, he guessed. Domeki, if he remembered right. Then there was the intruding Mokona.**

** All still stared at him. His blush deepened. The woman, Yuko-san said "Why Watanuki, i bought them for just such an occasion as mud monsters. Former mud monster, come sit and eat."**

** Hisoka sat in the space between Mokona and Watanuki. His stomach rumbled at the sight of the food. Loud. He realzed he hadn't eaten since last night. "Um..." he said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude. Uh, my name is-"**

** Soka-chan! Soka-chan!" Maru and Moro burst into a chant of what they called him when he first said his name, though he'd said blushed yet again(he really does that alot, huh?) and said a bit louder than necessary, "My name is Hisoka." **

** Against the blonds loud correction the Mokona said, "Soka-chan was all slimy and smelly, but now he's squeaky clean. The power of Mokona!"**

** "It's HISOKA." the boy growled. He looked at the woman. "I really am sorry to intrude. Thanks for the bath and helping with my eyes and the clean clothes. Once mine are clean, i'll leave right away." 'I'd ask them for directions,but weird, impossible to miss shops are too plentiful here to narrow it down.'**

** The boy with glasses had been pouring tea, but stopped when he heard this. "You have to have lunch. I heard you're stomach. And you fell in the pond in fall. You could catch cold. At least eat the soup. It will help warm you up." Hisoka shook his head. "I couldn't eat your food. Im already in your debt for saving me-"**

** All of a sudden a bowl was shoved in front of his face. Hisoka followed the arm to the other boy, Domeki. The large teen looked kinda mad. "We saved you. We want you to eat. Think of it as repaying us. Now eat the soup. Look, your shivering."**

** As Hisoka reached out to push the bowl from his face, he noticed he was shivering and grabbed it instead. It would be nice to sit and eat. 'No,' he thought. 'Work first. "I'm sorry, but I'm in search of something. A place really." They were so insistent, why not? "A weird and impossible to miss shop." He held back a very slight smirk. 'Let them be confused.'**

** But Yuko only laughed and Hisoka thought he heard Watanuki grumble,"welcome."The shinigami didn't find his work funny at all. He looked around at the people seated with a confused/hissy-pissy expression. Then Mokona jumped over. **

** "Mokona thinks Soka-chan should look outside. Come with Mokona." And off the black blob hopped. With a tired sigh, Hisoka excused himself and went after Mokona. They passed many doors and took a few turns until they reached the entrance. When they went outside, Hisoka looked around.**

** 'What a strange place. It's kinda temple/traditional housey. And right between these towering skyscrapers. What a weird location. That fence is wacky too. At least, if you're looking for it, you'd have to be stupid to miss it. My eyes were stuck last time through but wow.' Then he realized what he himself had just mentally said.**

** Hisoka entered the house in a fast walk. The gears in his head turned as he walked. After only one missed turn, he found himself back with the others, who were know helping themselves to lunch. "Is this a sh-'' He was interrupted by Yuko. She waved her chopsticks majesticly and said " Welcome Soka-chan, to my weird, impossible to miss shop."_**

** Watanuki was relieved. Hisoka had decided to stay after the unexplained in-out occurrence. Now he was sitting across the table and munching on bread. 'Least he is eating.A lot too,' Watanuki thought. 'But i wanna ask Yuko-san about him. Why is he able to come in? Why is he staying?' Yuko-san disrupted his thoughts.**

** "So," she said at Hisoka, who lifted his head. " Now that you've decided to stay, care to share? Why are you alone? Don't you guys usually work in pairs? Did your partner get lost?" Watanuki was pleased. Finally some answers, even if not to his exact questions.**

** Hisoka quick-chewed his bread and swallowed. His eyes held unease. "So you know about us, i guess. I was sent to check on the owner of this shop. Living on borrowed time. I take it that's you?" She nodded. "My partner should be here soon. And no, i'm not lost. I was sent ahead for 24 hours. Like i said,my partner should be joining us soon."**

** Watanuki digested this info. 'So someone else is coming. Hisoka seems nice enough, though cautious, not that i blame him. I hope his partner is too.' **

** Apparently deciding to break his 'til now silence, Domeki said, "24 hours? And he'll be here soon? Did you get lost or something, Soka-chan? And here i'd thought it was impossible to miss." Hisoka blushed and got a hard look in his eye at the same time.**

** "The name is HISOKA. And i didn't get lost. Have you seen how many weird, impossible to miss buildings are in this city?! Zillions! How was i to know? I've never been here before. And i bet i would have found it if that bird hadn't knocked me into the pond."**

** 'Poor Hisoka,' Watanuki thought. 'Domeki just rankles everyone.' "Don't pay attention to him, Hisoka. He's just an all consuming Domeki. And it's easy to get lost here. Plus you won't notice the place unless you have to. Would you like to help me bring out dessert?" Hisoka, glad to be able to be of help, nodded. Mokona hopped about and shouted "Mokona wants to help! Mokona wants to help! We'll bring out dessert and liquor!" Yuko-san nodded enthusiasticly. "Here here! Dessert and liquor!" **

** 'Oh no.' "Nuh-uh.," said Watanuki. "No liquor until tonight. Even a single drop before, and then not even that! Understood?"**

** "Slave driver!"**

** "Unfair!"**

** "Suppressor!"**

** "Domeki, you didn't have to join in."**

** "I felt i should contribute more."**

** Hisoka looked around the kitchen. It was bigger than he'd expected. On the counter was a platter with a translucent dome over it. Under the dome were chocolate a normal person they would look decadent. But to the sweet-despising Hisoka, they looked poisonous. Watanuki walked over to the fridge and pilled out a bowl. It was filled with a gooey dark liquid. **

** "What's that?" **

** "Filling for the cupcakes. It's kinda cold out, os i thought i'd fill them with hot-mocha-godness.**

** "Oh." Hisoka had two thoughts. 1.I don't really like coffee, but nothing could make those worse than they look. would be so jealous. Then there was a silence.**

** Mokona hopped into the room. (Where was Mokona? Wasn't Mokona already supposed to be there?) "What's for dessert, Watanuki? Oooh, you used Yuko's platter! Yay!"**

** 'Must be a special platter. I wonder when Tsuzuki will get here...' Watanuki was heating up the mocha stuffon the stove. "Wanna see something cool?" he asked Hisoka. The blond(really, whats with the blond hair?! And green eyes?) nodded. "take off the dome and pick up a cupcake."**

** Now, on most circumstances Hisoka would never want to touch such a he did not want to seem rude so he did as he was told. When he grabbed the handle, only a circle at the top of the dome popped free. 'Oh well.' He reached for a cupcake, but what he grabbed felt much bigger. Filled with confusion, he pulled out the object and saw it was a cupcake. But it was 7 times the size of a normal one, as it appeared through the dome. Looking from the dome, to the cupcake, to the dome, to Watanuki, he finally said, "How'd that work?" The shocked expression was priceless and Watanuki burst out laughing. He soon stopped short though, realizing he usually played the confused roll.**

** "It's a special platter and dome. It's used to store large amounts of food in much smaller places. Cool, huh?" Hisoka could only nod. He tipped the cupcake and, to his surprise, the top fell off. It would have hit the floor if not for "Super-Speed-Mokona-Power saves the day!" As one could guess, Mokona jumped and caught the runaway top. "Good save, Mokona" commented Watanuki.**

** "S-sorry" Hisoka now saw the mega-uber large cupcake was hollow. 'Guess that's how you fill it. Who da thunk?'**

** Once all the monstrosities were filled, Watanuki gave the bowl to Mokona to lick. Mokona practiclly attacked the bowl. Hisoka stared in inner disgust until Mokona looked up."Soka-chan, want some?" Ignoring the name(see, he can be taught), Hisoka hesitated. 'Ugh, i hate sweets but it'd be kinda rude to refuse. Oh, i'm doomed...' He reluctantly nodded and slowly reached for the offered spoon.**

** Immediatly he regretted it. His mouth felt as if it was on fire! Despite Mokona gulping the stuff down, the mix was piping swallowed out of politeness, and began panting like mad. "Ouch! That was hot!" He dashed to the sink and dunked his head to reach the water. It didn't help. "What's wrong with that?!"the wide eyed teen demanded.**

** Watanuki looked quite apologetic. "I'm sorry, i forgot the bottom stuff would be so hot."**

** "Oh!" Mokona shouted. "Soka-chan burned his mouth! Good thing Mokona is prepared!" Hisoka still drank from the tap as Watanuki said "Yeah, good thing- wait! Prepared?! What do you mean?" But Mokona had already left through the door it had entered.**

** About ten seconds later, Mokona reappeared carrying a large black glass mug. Mokona jumped over to Hisoka. "Drink this." Mokona said. "It will help. No, Soka-chan, this, not water."**

** The blond lifted his head and turned off the water. In the mug was a frothy pink liquid. It stunk but his mouth felt no better after all the water. With a deep sense of dread, he grabbed the pitcher. He let out an almost whimper. "All of it?" Mokona nodded.**

** Watanuki looked suspicious. "What is that, Mokona? I don't think you should drink it." But Hisoka was already gulping the stuff down. Each intake almost brought a retch. But down it all went. Hisoka clunked the empty mug down on the counter, catching his breath from the chug. "That.. tasted absolutely abominable." **

** Watanuki came over looking upset. "What was in it? Mokona,what'd you give Hisoka?" He sniffed the cup and his expression worsened."Was there alcohol in this?" Mokona fidgeted. Hisoka paid no attention. His vision was blurring a bit. He half fell from a mis-step, But Watanuki caught his arm. "I'll take that as a yes." he grumbled. Helping Hisoka stand up, the raven haired boy glared at the furball. "Why?! Why give Hisoka alcohol?!" He was about to add that the victim was a minor, then thought better of it, not knowing for sure.**

** "Whats all the noise?" Domeki and Yuko walked in carrying the dishes. Seeing what was holding up dessert, no doubt. Yuko spotted the black mug and the dazed Hisoka. "Oh, you didn't give that to Soka-chan, did you? That stuff is strong." **

** Mokona jumped around saying "But Soka-chan's got kitty tongue and Mokona had just prepped some as an after lunch snack. Mokona likes to help."**

** "What?" Watanuki exclaimed. "I thought i made it clear that there was no alcohol until to night!"**

** There was more talking going on, but Hisoka didn't catch it. He was looking around the room with very wider eyes, taking in everything. Then he saw the cupcakes. His mouth watered. Dashing over, he lifted one off the counter with his was good. REAL good. Good enough for a song even. 'But there isn't one. Well, i'll fix that.' Suddenly a very original line popped into his head. IT was so wonderful that Hisoka couldn't tell why no one had used it before. He burst out singing "Yummy, yummy, yummy, i got love in my tummy!" (Obviously alcohol affects the memory of some, hmm?)**

** The four others stopped talking and watched. Watanuki with growing dismay, Yuko and Mokona with growing amusement, and Domeki with growing silence.**

** Tsuzuki whistled as he walked, a spring in his step. Even though Yuko got a call upon every other year, he hadn't seen her for 11 years! And dammit, she was one of the coolest people he'd ever met. 'I hope Hisoka made it okay. It IS hard to miss, but he's never been here before. He could get lost. Aaahh, i'm sure he's fine.' Tsuzuki looked at the gift he was carrying. He was bringing Yuko a large bottle of awe-worthy sake. A very large bottle. **

** 'If only i could have come yesterday, i would have had over a day to hand out with Yuko. But nooooo, Tatsumi had to find out i spillede hot chocolate on his papers and make me stay on coffee duty as he redid them. I bet he worked extrra slow on purpose, just so i wouldn't have fun! And when i finally get to see Yuko too! Last time he and Dr. Watari went, and he came back all fowl cause she'd been busy. Hmph.' **

** "Everybody say, is he all right?"**

** Tsuzuki was taken a back. Some one nearby was singing a song in a strangely appealing voice. 'These words sounds familiar. **

** "Everybody say, what's he like?"**

** 'Oh! This is by that band Watari likes to play in his lab. The clash, i think.' **

** "Everybody say, he sure look funny! That's... Tsuzuki!" 3 figures had appeared around the corner up ahead. The middle one had been singing. Tsuzuki stared. The person had blond hair. Huge green eyes. A slight build. By all means, they APPEARED to be Hisoka. But then they ran over with a silly grin on their face. 'Not Hisoka. Cant' be. Does that kid even know how to smile?'**

** The blond not-Hisokajumped up and down, or tried. He kept half falling. The other figures, also boys (though if this one looked like Hisoka, were they really a boy?), came over. The one with glasses pulled on not-Hisoka's arm, trying to pull him back. "I'm sorry about this sir. He's a bit excited at the moment." The other, taller boy said to not-Hisoka "You shouldn't run up to strangers. They could be dangerous. Bad Soka-chan."**

** Tsuzuki shook his head. "No problem. It's okay. I'm not dangerous either. No need to be sorry." 'The kid does look like Hisoka. Maybe related to Hijiri? Oh well, i've got to get to Yuko's shop and Hisoka. I'm sure it's this way. Just take the next turn and-' His purple eyes widened as a thought struck him. (Bit late. huh?) **

** "Soka-chan? That isn't short for... Hisoka by any chance, is it?" 'It can't be.'**

** The taller boy nodded. "Hisoka, Soka-chan. You know him? He said he was waiting for someone."**

** Tsuzuki looked in awe at the maybe-Hisoka. The emerald eyed kid was presently counting on his fingers. What, only the gods knew. At best. 'This can't be him. Hisoka would never be so... happy seeming.' **

** Tsuzuki's purple eyes lifted off the boy slowly. "Possibly. I'm looking for my friend Yuko but i guess i'm also looking for my partner. His name is Hisoka and he looks juts like this kid but isn't so... light hearted." Gosh, happy thoughts just don't connect with Hisoka.**

** But he glasses kid nodded. "Hisoka was looking for Yuko-san, too. And he DID say he was waiting for someone. Pus, he was quite less excitable earlier, but that might have been from the pond. I think you should come with us."**

** Now most-likely-Hisoka apparently renoticed tsuzuki. "Tsuzuki! You should have seen it! There were like a gazillion cupcakes and they were all this big!" The newly discovered to be Hisoka threw his arms up to show how big the cupcakes were. Unfortunately, The action caused him to lose balance ad topple. He would have hit his head on the pavement if Tsuzuki hadn't grabbed his arm and pulled him up. Though after Hisoka was steady, Tsuzuki still didn't let go. Instead, his grip tightened. 'This can't be. Somethings wrong. Hisoka would never act like this. He would never topple over, let alone over a cupcake.'**

** The blond did not approve of the grip. It kinda hurt. His grin disappeared and he started struggling a bit, to dislodge his arm.**

** "Hisoka," Tsuzuki said."What's wrong? What happened? Who are they?" The boy looked up. "Watanuki and Domeki." He didn't stop struggling. The taller boy moved to separate the two shinigami, but Hisoka was yanked behind Tsuzuki. The man had a fierce look on his face, "Who are you? What do you want with Hisoka?" HIs normally cheerful voice came out as a growl. The boy didn't answer or back down,he just stood and glared.**

** That is, until four-eyes stood between them. "Tsuzuki-san, why don't you come with us to Yuko-san's? She should be able to clear it up for you. Okay?"**

** The man, eyes guarded, considered i and nodded. As they walked he kept his eyes on Hisoka the whole two blocks. If he had taken the time to look at his surroundings, he would have realized that he had been going the wrong way. **

** "-And so Watanuki and Domeki were walking with him outside to try and calm him down." Yuko finished explaining. "To no avail, i see."**

** Asato Tsuzuki looked much more light hearted then before. "Oh! So they work for you. Okay. I was worried Hisoka was being kidnapped or something. Yuko looked to the boy in question. Soka-chan was talking to a dozing Domeki excitedly. He was gesturing around wildly, his green eyes bright. She nodded. Definetly cute enough to abduct. **

** "Um, Yuko? Is it possible you have a camera i could use? I'd love to take pictures. Hisoka has never been drunk before and no one will believe me with out proof. Please?" It was obvious Tsuzuki was about to pull about puppy-eyes on Yuko, but there was no need. She nodded he complete understanding of needing photos of such and occassion. Sorta like Watanuki's face when he got dirty sock in his mouth. Amusing and most likely not to happen again.**

** Maru and Moro fetched a camera (from Watanuki's room). "OOH, thanks!" Tsuzuki focused the lense on the boy, who was now laughing at thin air, and pressed the button. It was an old fashioned camera, so the picture popped out right away. In it the blonds mouth was wide open, his eyes squeezed shut, tears of mirth rolling down his cheeks. **

** Suddenly, seemingly out of no where, Yuko got an idea. A FABULOUS idea. She stood up and announced to the room "I'll be back!" Then she ran to her quarters and rifled through her closet. 'HMM, what to wear? What i wear decides what we do.' Then she saw was so perfect. It must be... HITSUZEN!**

** Watanuki returned (having been out buying coffee for they had run out, he had missed the occurrence of the idea) to find the shop in a loud state of hullabaloo. He waled in to the sitting room to see a very peculiar spectacle. Yuko-san (now wearing a velvet cowgirl dress and cowgirl boots) was swinging around the room with Tsuzuki-san, while Domeki was spinning a cheerful Hisoka around in circles.**

** Mokona jumped out of the bag (being the primary ingester of caffine, insisted upon coming) and shouted, "Yuko! Mokona wants to dance too!" Watanuki just stared on. "What are they doing?" (As you can see, he never did get over the bad habit of talking to oneself.) Though it had been to himself, Domeki had heard. He looked over to the smaller guy as if he were an idiot. "We're square dancing. What does it loo like?"**

** Presently, Tsuzuki-san and Yuko-san broke apart. "Great timing! Now you can dance for Tsuzuki so he can take pictures." Then Domeki and Hisoka broke apart and Mokona jumped over. "Mokona dances with Soka-chan!" So Hisoka scooped up the puffball and started hopping around while going on about physics or something. Watanuki continued his bad staring habit as Yuko-san joined the two and they twirled across the room. 'Can you even square dance with three people?'**

** As Tsuzui stood taking pictures, Domeki walked over to Watanuki and took his hand, pulling him on to the makesift dance floor.**

** "Wh-what are you doing? Stupid Domeki! Let me go!" They were now going in an award and jerky circle, propelled by Domeki holding onto Watanuki's wrists. "Your my dance partner. Soka-chan and Mokona are dancing with Yuko so that leaves you." This was said in such a matter-of-fact tone that Watanuki almost accepted it. Almost. "Thats no reason for me to dance with you! I refuse-AAHHH!" The happy go luck trio had spun by and decided to take over the doom and gloom duo. Hisoka and Yuko-san grabbed Domeki and Watanuki and they became a pentagon. **

** Tsuzuki had still been taking pictures, but was now overcome with envy. 'I want to dance with everyone!' So he put down the camera by the row of photos and ran to join them.**

** Despite their extensive knowledge of intoxication, it never occurred to either Yuko or Tsuzuki that all the spinning might cause a dispute in poor Hisoka's tummy. At least, not before he puked. Then they realized it had been inevitable. The floor and Domeki's shoes took the attack with out hitting back, them good beings.**

** "Oh, Soka-chan! That's gross!"**

** "Poor Hisoka!"**

** "I'm so sorry, Hisoka! Of course you'd puke."**

** "My shoes have been destroyed."**

** "Here Hisoka, sit here. I'll go get you some water."**

** Once Hisoka had some water, he fell asleep resting against the wall. He looked so little kiddish exhausted from playing, with his mouth open slightly, Tsuzuki had to tae one last shot. **

** Watanuki and Domeki were in the kitchen trying to save the shoes. Yuko was sitting by the man with a bottle of sake between them. Maru and Moro had cleaned up the mess and Mokona was snoring on Hisoka's head.**

** Sorry 'bout that." Yuko said. She sipped her sake. "I really should have stopped the spinning. Oh well, what's done is done. He really seemed to enjoy up till the puke though."**

** Tsuzuki gazed at his sleeping partner. "Yeah. No need to be sorry. That was the first time i've ever seen him so happy. He would never had danced sober. I'm just sorry about Domeki's shoes." His stomach growled. The shinigami blushed and said sheepishly, "Hisoka mentioned... giant cupcakes. Was that, by any chance, true?"**

** Yuko smiled and walked out for a moment. When she returned, she was accompanied by the magical platter as well ad Watanuki and Domeki. She offered a cupcake to Tsuzuki, who gladly accepted.**

** Watanuki cleared his throat as Tsuzuki ate, gaining his attention."Excuse me, Tsuzuki-san, but i must ask. I don't quite know how to put this so i'll be blunt. What are you? I can tell you're not human but i can't tell what."**

** Tsuzuki nodded and swallowed. "Fair question. And seeing as how you work for Yuko, one i feel i can answer. You see, me and Hisoka are shinigami." Munch, munch, munch. The boys stared.**

** Gulp. "WE died, myself long ago, Hisoka not so much. After we died we became shinigami" Munch " and we sort of investigate when a soul disappears or someone doesn't die. But we just check on Yuko." Gulp, munch, gulp.**

** Watanuki was flabbergasted. 'Yuko-san sure nows some strange people.' "Do you get to chose you form after you... die? LIe what age and how you look and stuff?" Tsuzuki shook his head. "Nope. You look the same age as when you died."**

** "But that means you died in your twenties! That's so young! And Hisoka-oh geez, Hisoka died as a kid?! He's like 15!" "16." Tsuzuki corrected. "And he's been a shinigami for a year and a half. Hey, what time is it?"**

** "5:15."**

** "Oh shoot!" Tsuzuki shoved the rest of the cupcake in his mouth. "I'm sorry to eat and run, Yuko, but we were supposed to leave by five. Damn, I'm late." He went to shake Hisoka awake. "Hisoka, come on, wake up. We gotta g. we're late. Hisoka- these aren't your clothes." Yup, Tsuzuki can be THAT slow. He turned to Yuko confused.**

** Yuko replied to his loo. "They're his now. I'll keep his as payment. One must admit they seem to fit him." Tsuzuki resumed trying to awaken Hisoka. The only reward he got was the kid falling over and boning his head, still asleep. With a sigh, he picked the blond boy up princess-style and stood. "Yuko would you be so kind as to lend me your backyard for our departure? Nice to meet you Watanuki amd Domeki. Hugs and kisses, Mokona. Mwua!"**

** Yuko led the way to the backyard, where everyone followed. Domeki and Watanuki wanted to see how shinigami left. In style, hopefully. Looking at everyone, Tsuzuki said his goodbyes. "It was wonderful seeing you Yuko. we really should do this again. I'll have to bring Hisoka back. I bet he'd enjoy it, even sober. Watanuki, Domeki, thank you very much for taking Hisoka here. And-" "Tsuzuki was gonna forget his pictures!" Mokona hopped over (ever notice how Mokona sometimes seems incapable of walking?) and gave Tsuzuki the pictures, then was back to the others.**

** "Bye-bye Soka-chan! Bye-bye Tsuzuki!"**

** "Farewell Tsuzuki-san. Good-bye Hisoka!"**

** "Au revoir, toodle-oo and ciao."**

** "That was really weird Domeki. See ya Tsuzuki, Soka-chan!"**

** Tsuzuki sniffed back tears and so-longed his friends. Then it was up, up and away! No. Really, he teleported them back to Meifu, so it looked like they disappeared. Watanuki was in a kinda awe. Domeki was disappointed.**

**THE NEXT MORNING**

** Hisoka awoke with a terrible headache. 'Ugh, i feel like i got hit by a train. I need water.' He got out of bed. 'What the hell am i wearing?' Tsuzuki had just put him in bed with the tunic and leggings on. 'What happened? Why am i home? The last thing i remember is giant cupcakes. But that can't be. Eeeew, what a bad though.**

** Then Hisoka became aware of a horrid niggling at his mind. He realized it was his alarm clock. When he moved to turn it off, he saw it was (;12 A.M. 'Shit! I'm late for work." Why didn't it go off earlier?!" Little did he now it had been beeping every five minutes since 6;30, the time it was set to go off. He'd slept through it.**

** The shinigami rushed through his shower and getting dressed to get to work. He skipped breakfast( a good idea the way he was felling) but it was still almost ten o' clock by the time he got to work. hen he entered, everyone was situated around a table chattering.**

** Everyone consisted of Tsuzuki, Tatsumi, Watari, Wakaba, Terazuma and Cheif Konoe. 'Damn, they must be having a meeting. And i'm even later than Tsuzuki. SHIT.' But then they all laughed at something Tsuzuki said. Even Terazuma.**

** Hisoka was shocked.**

** "-and we square danced here. Or thats what Yuko called it but i can't figure out the sqaure part. Then Hisoka puked and went to sleep.-" They were talking about him! The nerve. Normally he would have went and hit his partner on the head an shouted at him, but his headache was so bad he couldn't muster the will. This not being a meeting he felt he was required to attend, he simply grabbed some paperwork and sat at his desk.**

** It was a while before anyone noticed him. During this time Hisoka caught snippets of the conversation. "Yuko- Mokona ate so much-giant cupcakes!" At the last one, Hisoka dropped his pen and gasped. Everyone turned to look at him, identical expressions of surprise on their faces. Watari cleared his though. "Ahem. Good morning Soka-chan." Then he burst out laughing. Watari laughed so hard he had to hold onto the desk to stop from falling.**

** Soka-chan. It hit him. Hisoka remembered yesterday all at once. He'd have been happier if he didn't. The drink. The dancing. The GIANT CUPCAKES. **

** The emerald eyes shinigami blushed dark red and slumped in his chair. This was going to be a very long day**


End file.
